Vermillion Pt 2
by miharu.ad
Summary: Desde aquel dia.. Haruka juro que la encontraria, sin importar nada, ni nadie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola! debo decir que tengo tieeeeempo queriendo escribir este fic pero la verdad en ingles me costaba mucho concebir la idea asi que he decidido traducir el primer chapter al español para asi continuarlo en este idioma ya que es mucho mas facil, tambien quisiera advertir que este fic contendra contenido Yuri (amor entre mujeres) temas de depresion y contenido medianamene explicito.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vermillion Pt 2

"Urano-"

Todo era oscuro, era una de las noches más oscuras que ella haya presenciado. Las lunas parecían haberse escondido detrás de las espesas nubes del cielo de Urano.

"Haruka"

Su voz hizo eco a través del regio despacho del Castillo Miranda por segunda vez antes que la gobernante del poderoso planeta Urano volteara para verla.

Solo una pequeña luz emitida por una lámpara sobre el escritorio iluminaba la sala.

Le tomo unos segundos quitar su oscurecida mirada del ventanal hacia la petisa mujer ante ella "Buenas noches, mi querida Neo Reina Serenity" dijo con la mirada estoica, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de ella "Tiempo sin verte" pauso por un momento pensando "Debe ser algo muy importante -" sus facciones tomaban un aspecto más serio mientras continuaba "No es propio de ti exponerte a los peligros de un viaje tan largo"

Han pasado por lo menos cinco años desde la última vez que la vio.

Haruka aprovecho de detallar a la mujer que tenía en frente, el tiempo ciertamente no parecía pasar en su reina. Al igual que en ella y gracias a los poderes de poseían las Sailors, sus cuerpos, así como su completa apariencia parecía haberse estancado en el tiempo, manteniéndose aparentemente igual aunque con un semblante mucho más maduro.

Su Neo Reina solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar lo último "Despues de todo este tiempo Haruka. Sigues siendo la misma" continuo dando unos pasos para acercarse a la mas alta mujer parándose justo frente de ella "Siempre tan protectora" dejo de hablar para tomar una de las fuertes manos de Haruka entre las suyas, sus pulgares rozaban su piel suavemente mientras sus grandes ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre verdes "Como has estado?"

Al escuchar la pregunta Haruka tenso la mandíbula al instante, ella sabía que no podía mentirle a su reina. Pensó que podía llegar a decir por un momento respirando un poco mas profundo de lo que habría deseado "Esto nunca termina" respondió la ojiverde quitando la mirada resignada.

"Haruka-" se preocupó tomando ahora su cara entre sus manos delicadamente buscando su mirada "Ha sido muy duro para todos, en especial para ti" continuo para luego morder su ahora tembloroso labio "Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías" pestañeo tratando de controlar las lágrimas que ya asomaban en sus ojos "Pero lo hiciste, lo lograste al final" insistió acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente, su mirada llena de emoción "Han pasado casi trece años.. y, no es justo para nadie que te mantengas encerrada y esclava a este castillo"

"Tengo dos planetas por los cuales preocuparme ahora, es mi trabajo" respondió tajante.

Serenity solo pudo fruncir el ceño ahora "Eso no quiere decir que te olvidaras de tus amigos y lo mas importante.. de tu familia"

La imponente Sailor Urano guardo silencio por un momento, todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante el reproche de su reina aunque sus facciones se mantenían al margen "Yo siempre los llevo de cerca-" intento seguir pero fue interrumpida por su reina.

"No es suficiente Haruka" dijo Serenity visiblemente afectada a este punto, su voz aunque un tono más alta sonaba quebrada.

Haruka no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro y Serenity podía jurar que, por un segundo logro ver disgusto en un rostro "Aa-" soltó sin saber que decir, respiro hondo y tenso la mandíbula para luego en un movimiento fugaz voltearse hacia el ventanal nuevamente.

"Que te trae aquí?"

"Me vi obligada a venir.." La reina pauso por un momento desviando la mirada mientras junta sus manos como si buscara fuerzas "Estoy aquí para hacer una invitación formal personalmente ya que aparentemente nunca escuchas a Setsuna" hablo alzando la mirada firme esta vez "Considera esta invitación como un mandato real y por ende se tiene que acatar como tal, su negativa o incumplimiento resultara en sanción- Esto aplica a todos.. desde nuestra gente, a nuestros soldados de bajo rango, de alto rango y Sailors que hayan jurado proteger nuestro sistema solar" añadió Serenity, que hacia todo lo posible para mantener la compostura. Le rompia el corazón saber que esta sería la única manera que la gran Sailor Uranus volveria a pisar Crystal Tokyo.

Despues de escucharla con atención Haruka dio unos pasos hacia ella para volver a verla con sus manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme militar mientras la miraba con seriedad, todo su lenguaje corporal destilaba incomodidad. Le tomo todo un minuto responder "A que se debe tan calurosa invitación?"

Ante esto Serenity no pudo contener la cara de incredulidad "Es la ceremonia de iniciación de Sakura" pauso para respirar un poco la indignación que le causaba dar esa noticia "Sera realizada el mismo día de su cumpleaños.." su voz se volvía más débil mientras seguía "Por favor necesito que estés allí.. ella te necesita" musito la reina.

"Estoy segura que me odia"

"No lo creo"

Urano solto una risa sarcástica ante lo que escuchaban sus oídos, negó con su cabeza y dio unos pasos pasando al lado de Serenity a través de la sala llegando a una pequeña mesa redonda abriendo una botella de cristal que contenía un líquido de color amarillezco, se sirvió un trago.

"Eso suena a que será un desastre total mi reina" dirigio su mirada haca ella otra vez portando su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto la caracterizaba aunque Serenity no podía negar que sus facciones reflejaban algo diferente ahora "Un brindis por eso!" dijo antes de jalarse el trago completo de un solo golpe.

"Es tu hija-" Serenity trato de razonar pero la alta mujer la interrumpió.

"Si!-" exclamo la alta rubia de la nada "Si.." repitió bajando su voz tratando de calmarse "Lo es"

"Es tiempo que dejes de huir" musito la reina.

Y esa era la verdad, la verdad que tanto ha tratado de evitar por tantos años pero que al final termino por alcanzarla. Porque no importa que tantos años pasen, que tanto tiempo pudiera pasar.. solo el hecho de pensar en volver a Crystal Tokyo hacia que su cuerpo se congelara.

Haruka puso el vaso de cristal devuelta a la mesa para luego mirar fijo a la puerta que daba entrada al despacho, por alguna razón no podía seguir metida en ese lugar necesitaba irse "Me encargare de los preparativos de tu estadía, feliz noche mi reina" finalizo antes de irse.

\- 0 -

"Admite que te gusta"

"No me gusta"

"Segura?"

"Si"

"Entonces porque te sonrojas cada vez que lo ves?"

"Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Eso quiere decir que te gusta"

"Que no Sakura! Dejame ser"

La joven chica sonrió traviesamente a su amiga antes de voltear a ver la escena que tenían en frente, era un atardecer hermoso. El sol anunciaba entre colores que se iría pronto, el viento acariciaba sus cabellos, podía sentir la suave brisa rosar contra su tersa piel.

Las dos amigas pasaban el rato sentadas en una banca cerca de la playa disfrutando la paz que les daba escuchar el sonido de las olas chocar contra la orilla, en especial a ella.

Respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos por un momento dejando que el aire de la playa la llenara.. cuando de repente sintió en un movimiento rápido, brusco y agitado del viento acelerar su velocidad detrás de ella empujándola hacia la playa sintiendo una sensación de claustrofobia al escuchar el ahora estruendoso sonido de las olas más cerca de ella, como si el mar quisiera tragársela.

 _huh?_

Se puso de pie rápidamente llamando la atención de su amiga.

"Sak?"

No hubo respuesta. Sakura solo se quedaba mirando fijo, como si estuviese en un trance.

"Sak estas bien?" pregunto preocupada Hikari parándose junto a ella pero al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba se alarmo "Hey" repitió agarrándola por el hombro sacudiéndola

"Estoy bien" dijo pestañeando tratando de salir de la confusión, se volteo a ver a su amiga "Solo.. no se.. qué paso" susurro sujetando el broche de su uniforme donde pudo sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora.

"Que te paso? Que sentiste?" pregunto otra vez Hikari antes de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse que no habría ningún enemigo cerca pero no había nadie más que ellas en la playa.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a responder sintieron una presencia familiar acercándose desde atrás que las hizo voltear "Ya es tarde chicas es hora de irnos" les aviso la alta mujer caminando hacia ellas.

Sakura se mordio el labio en señal de duda "Mama Setsuna" la llamo sujetando su broche con mas fuerza.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a la morena mujer darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien, la cara de su pequeña era un poema. Era el tipo de cara que además.. ya le era muy familiar, una con la que había tenido que lidiar muchas veces en el pasado, Setsuna no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en preocupación al concluir que su pequeña había sentido lo mismo que ella hace unos instantes. El mar estaba agitado.

"Esta todo bien Setsuna-san?" Hikari fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Setsuna suspiro para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa "Si linda" contesto brevemente distrayéndose por un momento sonriendo "Solo que parece que nuestra flor favorita florecerá pronto" añadió volteando a verla orgullosa "Literalmente"

El último comentario hizo que en las mejillas de la joven chica apareciera un ligero color carmesí, sus delicadas facciones se sentían caliente. Avergonzada Sakura trato de ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Vaya vaya mira quien se sonroja ahora" se burlo Hikari sonriendo "Te ves tan linda" se acercó a su amiga pokeandole con el dedo su mejilla.

La rubia le respondió blanqueando los ojos fingiendo estar ofendida mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Setsuna sonrió al ver la escena entre las dos amigas. El tiempo sí que pasa rápido, Sakura no ha empezado la iniciación todavía y ya estaba teniendo premoniciones, señal clara que sus poderes despertaran pronto.

Al igual que Hikari, se espera que las dos sean Guerreras Sailor en el futuro.

Hikari Kondo siendo la hija de la poderosa Sailor del trueno, Sailor Jupiter. La joven ya era casi tan alta como Makoto, heredando el mismo cabello castaño ondulado, mismas facciones, los mismos hermosos ojos verdes y lo mas importante, a su corta edad ya era casi tan fuerte como lo fue su madre a su edad, sin mencionar que tenia la misma pasión por la comida. Si habría que destacar alguna diferencia seria que su cabello era un tono un poco más castaño oscuro, además de su longitud, el cual era mucho mas largo siempre sujetado hacia atrás por un pequeño gancho amarillo dejando que las ondas le adornaran a lo largo.

Y asi como ella, estaba Sakura Tenoh. El despertar mas esperado de la nueva generación de Sailors, siendo esta la hija de unas de las más poderosas Senshis jamás conocidas. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.. la jovencita era un pequeño gran milagro.

Sakura heredo casi todos los rasgos de su madre de pies a cabeza, tenia las mismas delicadas facciones, cuerpo y aquellos profundos ojos azules como el mar; además que su obsesión por la música solo podía explicarse como otro rasgo heredado por ella. La única diferencia seria su cabello.. el cual era largo y lacio con las puntas hermosamente onduladas, llevaba siempre un flequillo de lado el cual decoraba su delicado rostro, Sakura básicamente la versión rubia de Michiru.

Su personalidad por otro lado, era una cosa totalmente diferente a la de su madre y solo se podía describir como la versión mejorada de su 'padre'. Pues y aunque lucia como la típica princesa de cuentos de hadas y se comportara como tal, la rubia era definitivamente una rebelde de corazón.

Su pequeño tornado se convertiría en Senshi pronto.

Setsuna suspiro pensando.

El tiempo sí que pasa rápido.

"Mama vamos" la llamo Sakura tomándola de la mano.

 _Oh_ "Si cariño" sonrió "Volvamos a casa"

* * *

A/N: Listo! espero les haya gustado. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola! quisiera aclarar que mas que una historia sobre Haruka y Michiru esta se centrara mucho en lo que siente la pequeña Sakura, por ahora ella jugara un papel casi principal en esta historia.

warning: angst

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Hey Sak!"

La rubia se encontraba caminando por la entrada de la gigantesca Academia Senshi llevando su usual uniforme el cual consistía de una falda plisada azul marino, una blusa blanca de mangas largas con un laso color carmesí en el centro acompañado por un pliegue azul que iba desde los hombros hacia su espalda que hacía alusión al uniforme de un marinero, conjunto completado por unas delicadas medias blancas y unos mocasines negros. Su cabello estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo, su grueso flequillo de lado adornaba su delicado rostro.

Sakura volteo a ver a su amiga "Ohayou Hikari" le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hoy era su último día de clases como Junior Senshi y la verdad es que aunque no lo quería admitir, estaba muy emocionada.

Vio cómo su amiga venia trotando hacia ella mientras la saludaba con el brazo extendido frenéticamente llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que ella "Alfiiiiin llegamos al ultimo día!" exclamo su amiga en un tono un poquito más alto de lo normal "No es genial?!" cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le abalanzo a Sakura abrazándola por el cuello dando saltitos de alegría.

Sakura le hizo una mueca condescendiente mientras era sacudida por la peli castaña "M-me estas ahogando Hik-"

"Estamos a un paso mas cerca de ser las próximas Sailor Senshi!" grito sujetándola por los hombros sacudiéndola para después soltarla y mirar a lo lejos con los ojos brillantes llenos emoción, empuñando sus manos hacia ella "Lo logramos.." dijo de la manera más exagerada que pudo.

Sakura pestañeo por unos segundos para dejar que una sonrisa resignada apareciera en su rostro, masajeando ligeramente su nuca ante la gracia que le hacia la energía de su amiga "Eh-" observo a su amiga hacer esa ridícula pose que siempre hace cuando exagera "Hikari" dijo fijándose lo arrugada que estaba su ropa ahora.

 _ugh_

"Hikari-" repitió tratando de acomodar su uniforme "Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer"

"Que dices? Si fuimos las primeras en los exámenes" alardeo con una sonrisa triunfante "Además que con los poderes que heredamos tenemos el camino hecho ya" cruzo los brazos asintiendo con los ojos cerrados señal de confianza.

"Si es verdad pero-" Le corto la rubia ajustando los lados de su morral para seguir su camino "Primero, no se sabe todavía si heredamos los poderes o no" caminaron adentrándose en la academia "Y segundo, las notas no te garantizan nada tampoco"

"Ara ara Sak" dijo Hikari siguiéndole haciendo un puchero "Siempre le buscas un pero a todo eh?"

"Acuerdate lo que dijo Akagi-sensei"

"Ella solo dice eso para hacerle pensar a los demás que tienen la oportunidad"

Al escuchar esto Sakura no pudo contener la risa "Si eres mala"

"Me vas a decir que es mentira?"

La rubia negó con la cabeza siguiendo su camino.

"Solo admite que estas emocionada"

"Lo estoy"

"Pues tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo" dijo poniéndose en frente de ella caminando hacia atrás con sus manos sosteniendo su nuca "Ya decidiste a que rama te unirás?"

"ujum"

"Cual será?" pregunto la ojiverde ya sabiendo la respuesta.

La rubia lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder. Por más que sintiera la felicidad burbujear dentro de ella por lo que significaba este día, la respuesta a esa pregunta por alguna razón le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento extraño "Me unire a las Sailor Senshi" le respondió desviando una mirada perdida hacia las claras nubes sobre ellas.

La ojiverde se percató de esto "Ves porque me emociono tanto?!" intento distraerla deteniéndose en frente de la rubia "Pelearemos juntas por siempre" continuo empuñando su mano otra vez

Sakura negó la cabeza riendo al escuchar esto "Eres todo un caso Hikari" le dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de su amiga jalándola para seguir su camino.

Las dos entraron al amplio pasillo que las conduciría a su destino y casi instantáneamente sintieron los ojos de casi todos los estudiantes posarse sobre ellas. Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba si era chico o chica la mayoría les dedicaban miradas discretas mientras pretendían conversar, algunos se sonrojaban para luego voltear y unos pocos simplemente se les quedaban mirando sin disimulo alguno, los _chicos_ siendo el caso obvio de lo último. Para Sakura tener ese tipo de atención era algo incómodo la verdad pero si algo ha cambiado este año fue el hecho de que mientras mas se adentraban en la adolescencia mas pasaban cosas como estas, sus compañeros empezaron a actuar extraño alrededor de ellas, aunque a Hikari no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

"Esto es raro" le susurro la rubia a su amiga "Sera que tenemos algo en la cara?"

La ojiverde bajo la mirada para verla, la chica era un poco mas alta que Sakura "Es en serio?" su cejas se arquearon en señal de sarcasmo "Se babean por ti tonta" le recalco como si fuera los mas lógico del mundo.

"A-" Sakura trato de pestañear el rojo de su cara al escuchar el comentario "E- es que es algo incomodo" dijo mirando a un lado en disimulo.

Hikari solo encogió los hombros distraída "Mi mama dice que se llama puber-"

"-tad"

Las chicas miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido

 _genial_

De frente se encontraron con el chico mas _egocéntrico_ del Neo-Reino; el famoso hijo de Sailor Venus y Sailor StarHealer, Ayato Kou seguido por la hija de Sailor Mercury, Midori Nagisa.

El chico llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos de manera casual "Hola hola~" les saludo dedicándoles una radiante sonrisa.

"Caracola" Sakura le hizo un ademan de paz sin darle mucha importancia, en cambio Hikari parecía haber visto un espanto "A-ayato-senpai"

Ayato tenia el cabello en un tono gris muy claro tanto que parecía ser blanco, lo llevaba un poco largo y parecía estar siempre despeinado, sus ojos color violeta se posaron sobre ellas "Como están?" el chico era apenas un poco mas alto que ellas "Escuche que ya pronto se gradúan, felicidades a mis pequeñas" continuo sacando una de sus manos para luego darles una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza.

"G-Gracias Ayato-senpai" contesto Hikari parpadeando sonrojada, Sakura por su lado solo le dedicaba malas caras "Gracias señor adulto" dijo la rubia haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz "Apenas nos llevas dos años"

"Yo también te quiero pequenia Sakura~" dijo Ayato dedicándole un guiño acompañado de esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto le caia mal.

"y eso que anda por aquí Ayato-senpai?" pregunto la ojiverde llamando la atención del joven al que seguía mirando fijo, a esto Sakura le dio un ligero apretón con su brazo que aun tenia entrelazado con el de su amiga a ver si podía lograr sacarla del trance.

"Pues-" comenzó diciendo Ayato cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho pensando.

La verdad es que no era común ver a los jóvenes de rangos más altos en la academia.

"Ustedes saben que como Aspirante tenemos el deber de venir de vez en cuando y servir de buen ejemplo para incentivar a los chic-" Ayato iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por Midori.

"Venimos a buscar unos libros"

"Oye"

"Midori-san" dijeron las chicas al verla.

La joven les regalo una gentil sonrisa en respuesta. Midori sin duda lucia como la típica chica estudiosa, su personalidad era amable y apacible. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro azulado que apenas le llegaba a los hombros y siempre portaba unos delicados lentes sobre sus azules ojos, además que era la más bajita del grupo y eso solo la hacía más adorable.

El par se distinguía de la mayoría ya que al ser Aspirantes a Sailor su uniforme era diferente, consistía de unos pantalones azules ajustados con unas finas líneas doradas a los lados, camisas de cuello blancas acompañada por una imponente chaqueta azul detallada con insignias color blanco y dorado propias de Crystal Tokyo por los lados de los hombros y en la parte posterior tenian un bordado especial con una imagen del perfil de una mujer que hacía alusión a la Neo-Reina. El uniforme era el mismo para chicas y chicos, los mismos se realizaban a la medida de los aspirantes ajustándose a la medida de sus esbeltas siluetas.

"Buenas buenas gente"

El grupo volteo a ver al compañero que se acercaba a ellos con dos dedos de su mano extendidos sobre su frente simulando un saludo militar.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron al verlo "Raye!" con eso corrió hasta el abrazándolo "Te habías tardado"

"Aye Sak solo por un par de minutos" dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

El chico iba a la misma clase que ellas desde que tenian uso de memoria, Raye Kumada era hijo de Sailor Mars. Sakura lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, con una personalidad calmada y reservada la rubia podría contarle lo que sea y estaría segura que jamás se lo diría a alguien. Tenia unos profundos ojos oscuros y almendrados, su cabello era negro casi azabache, corto y con unas gruesas puntas en la parte de arriba que por mas que las peinaba siempre se le paraban al final.

Entre bromas y temas sin importancia el grupo paso el rato hasta que pronto llego la hora de irse.

"Ya va a ser la hora" aviso Raye a sus compañeras mientras miraba el reloj.

"Vayan pues"

"Suerte! Nos vemos"

Con eso se despidieron los tres chicos para dirigirse a su clase.

"Y después dices que no te gusta?" le recalco Sakura mirándola de reojo mientras llegaban al salón.

"Fue un momento de debilidad" dijo respirando profundo.

"Si? Cuéntame mas"

"De que hablan-" pregunto Raye sin entender que pasaba.

"No nada"

"Ya llegamos"

Entraron al salón y se sentaron en los asientos de siempre, Sakura en el asiento del lado más cercano a las ventanas, Hikari adelante y Raye atrás de ella. El salón pronto estaba lleno de estudiantes todos bromeando y sonriendo, en el ambiente se podía sentir la euforia de los chicos mientras esperaban a que llegara la Srta Akagi.

La rubia apoyo su delicado mentón sobre la palma de su mano y no paso mucho tiempo antes que las claras nubes que adornaban el cielo esa mañana volvieran a captar su atención, por alguna razón hoy las nubes parecían ser mas interesante que todo lo demás. Solto un ligero suspiro. Asi pasaría el rato perdidamente hasta que sus sentidos parecían desconectarse del mundo a su alrededor.

 _"Buenos días a todos…"_

Le pareció escuchar la rubia a lo lejos pero no sintió la necesidad de voltearse. La verdad es que después que Hikari le hizo esa pregunta mas temprano.. desde ese momento la envolvía una sensación en la boca de su estómago que se parecía mucho a lo que sintió ayer en la playa, no entendía porque se sentía así. Después de todo, era su destino no? debía aceptar su destino como Sailor. Era lo que esperaban todos de ella.

 _"Sakura.."_

Mama Setsuna ya le había dicho que se quedara tranquila que se debía a que sus poderes Senshi iban a manifestarse pronto pero.

 _"Sakura"_

Mas que poderes Senshi parecía un presentimiento. Uno malo cabe a resaltar.

"Tenoh presta atención, tengo tiempo llamándote" la llamo su profesora extrañada en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para sacarla de su cabeza.

 _Tenoh_

Sakura solto un casi inaudible suspiro irónico al escuchar ese apellido, _tsk._ Si por algo era una de las mejores estudiantes, si por algo prestaba siempre atención era precisamente por eso; para que no la llamaran por eso bendito apellido.

"Si-" volteo Sakura disimuladamente "Disculpe Akagi-sensei" dijo haciendo contacto visual con su profesora ante la mirada preocupada de Hikari.

La profesora acomodo sus gafas brevemente para continuar "Como decía-"

Los alumnos le dedicaron su atención a su profesora, Sakura la miraba haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de ese estado en el que la había sumido ese sentimiento extraño. Al rato sintió que Raye le pasaba una nota sigilosamente del lado que no podía ver la Srta Akagi.

Sakura leyó el mensaje que contenía el pedacito de papel y sonrió.

 _-todo estará bien-_

Tomo un lápiz para dibujarle un pequeño corazón en respuesta y se lo devolvió haciendo nota mental que debía decirle a su amigo que debía mejorar esa horrorosa letra después.

"-hoy es un dia muy importante para todos nosotros, a partir de hoy serán considerados Aspirantes" la esbelta profesora no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la alegría que expresaban sus alumnos "Y como lo prometido es deuda hoy les traje una sorpresa o mejor dicho a una invitada sorpresa" continuo la Srta Akagi haciendo un ademan con las manos para calmar a los alumnos alborotados que se preguntaban quien seria.

"Calma calma" dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta abriéndola con cuidado dándole paso a una figura que desde donde estaban ellos no se podía apreciar bien quien era, con el escuchar de unos ligeros tacones se adentro y el salón instantáneamente se enmudeció. Era Hotaru Tomoe, mejor conocida como Sailor Saturn.

Como las fundadoras de Crystal Tokyo las Sailors son para muchos vistas como casi deidades en la tierra, si bien los habitantes, alumnos y aspirantes vivian alli, solo unos pocos podían tan siquiera pensar en la oportunidad de coincidir con alguna de ellas en algún lugar y menos tan cerca.

Hotaru fácilmente pasaba como una verdadera criatura salida de un cuento de hadas, y aunque siempre procuraba ser lo más accesible posible con los habitantes su sola presencia se hacia enorme en cualquier lugar al que llegaba. Su figura que ya había dejado de ser el de una niña hace años era el de una mujer ahora, portaba un vestido casual de cuello y mangas largo ajustado color violeta que apenas le pasaba las rodillas, acompañado por unos brillantes sarcillos, ligero maquillaje y su cabello suelto que ahora era mucho más largo que antes.

Después de saludar y de convencer a los alumnos que ella no comía gente Hotaru les dio una pequeña reseña sobre lo que serán sus vidas ahora en adelante, desde sus nuevas rutinas y actividades hasta las próximas misiones a las que podrían ser enviados, además de algunos consejos que les servirán si en algún momento se topaban con un enemigo.

La mayoría de los chicos y chicas ahí presentes la escuchaban con absoluta admiración y se podía percibir la inspiración que la Sailor de la Destrucción causaba en ellos.

La pelinegra se detuvo un momento alzando su mano hacia su barbilla delicadamente en señal de creer haber olvidado algo "Ya para terminar quisiera también comentarles que este año la ceremonia de iniciación se hará diferente" en un breve parpadeo sus orbes violetas se dirigieron hacia los tres amigos cerca de la ventana "Ya no sera un pequeño evento privado con solo la Reina y el Rey- hemos decidido que en honor a la nuevas generaciones se debe incluir a todos y todas asi que de ahora en adelante se hara en publico"

 _Como?_

"Ademas de eso la Reina ha decidido que de ahora en adelante no solo serán ella y el Rey los que den la bendición a los nuevos aspirantes sino que además lo haremos todas las Sailors"

Hotaru observo como su ultimo comentario tuvo un especial efecto en su joven hermana que de por si ya se veía agitada, la verdad es que le hubiese gustado poder habérselo dicho de otra manera.

Sakura alzo la mano pidiendo la palabra, a esto la Srta Akagi dudo en concedérsela en principio pero termino asintiendo.

"Permiso y con todo respecto" se levantó la rubia chica con porte firme "No es posible que asistan todas las Sailors a ese evento"

"Ya sabemos que Neptune no podrá asistir por razones que ya conocemos"

"No lo digo por ella"

La pelinegra vio como la Srta Akagi se disponía a reprocharle a Sakura pero hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera.

La pelinegra podía notar como la joven chica respiraba agitada "Uranus le dio la espalda a este reino no pued-"

"Sakura" Hotaru la interrumpió severa "Esa decisión la tomó la Reina no yo"

Solo se pudo escuchar el sonido seco de la chica volviendo a tomar asiento de manera abrupta en el lugar, los chicos solo observaron la escena en silencio.

Despues de eso y de algunas palabras alentadoras Hotaru procedió a despedirse.

Estaría demás decir que para Sakura el resto del día fue un total y absoluto infierno y no veía la hora de salir de ahí, ya sabia la razón por la cual tuvo ese presentimiento y solo pensaba en llegar a casa y correr a hablar con mama Setsuna. Hikari y Raye intentaron trataron de hablar con ella para que se calmara pero terminaron por fracasar al final, pronto llegaría la hora de irse.

Ya a la salida de la academia los amigos se disponían a partir "Oye Sak" le llamo Hikari con una mirada llena de preocupación.

Las manos de la rubia se aferraban a las tiras de su morral mientras se mordia el labio aguantando las obvias ganas de llorar.

"Te vas a casa sola?"

A Sakura le estaba tomando un inhumano esfuerzo no echarse a llorar ahi "Si por favor" le respondio sin poder siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

"Yo no te dejare ir sola" advirtió Raye con voz severa pero luego de ver la manera en que Hikari lo miraba le dio a entender que probablemente no sea una buena idea, solo terminaría estorbando.

A Raye le tomo unos segundos pensarlo "Maldicion" trago grueso aceptando "Okey pero- solo si mandas un mensaje cuando llegues"

Sakura sonrio levemente ante la preocupación de su amigo "Lo hare"

* * *

A/N: Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo en dejarme un review! significan mucho :) nos vemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ALFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN pude subir este chapter xD

enjoy!

* * *

Haruka dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el espaldar del sillón llevándose las palmas de las manos a su cara para masajear su cien exhalando profundo. Habria sido un dia largo y como ya se le había hecho costumbre al final del dia ya adentrada la noche siempre se encerraba en su siempre tenue despacho a pensar con cabeza fría y desestresarse un rato.

Paso sus manos a través de su corto cabello tirando de los gruesos mechones hacia atrás intentando relajarse para luego acercarse de nuevo al escritorio poniendo los codos sobre el dejando que sus manos sujetaran su mentón pensando.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Haruka era el hecho de que era una persona racional. Para ella los hechos pesaban mucho más que los sentimientos, los sentimientos solo generan vulnerabilidad nublando el juicio y terminando por mandar al carajo la búsqueda de la manera mas eficiente y eficaz de alcanzar los objetivos. Si bien en el pasado llego a afectar su desempeño, estos últimos años se habían encargado de terminar de erradicar ese rasgo de su personalidad, por eso llego a donde llego, por eso hoy por hoy gobernaba el planeta más próspero y poderoso de toda la via láctea.

Urano paso de ser un miserable y solitario planeta para ahora estar lleno de vida y poder, en Urano ahora se formaban los mejores soldados, se daban los mejores recursos y se prestaban los mejores servicios, esos eran logros que incluso eran envidiados por seres de otras galaxias.

Todo gracias a ella.

Por eso cuando vio a Serenity no se asombro en lo mas mínimo, la realidad es que Haruka tenia años preparándose para ese momento, como no lo haría? Es lo mas lógico considerando que tenia años huyendo de todo lo que significaba volver a Crystal Tokyo. Mas de una vez Rei, Minako, Makoto y finalmente Setsuna habían ido a verla intentando remediar la situación sin ningún resultado alguno, era solo cuestión de tiempo que la Neo-Reina hiciera su aparición.

Y Haruka lo entendía, tenía sentido ya que después de tantos años de amistad estaban preocupadas por ella. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Sakura se encontraba con ellas.

Si, ella lo entendia y estaba segura de como lidiaría con ellas una vez pise Crystal Tokyo pero la verdad es que pensar en su hija le hacia sentir que no importaba que tanto se preparara lo que sea que le diga seguramente terminara en una reacción inesperada que le costara una enorme tarea asumir.

Sus orbes verde oscuro miraron a un pequeño cuadro reposando en su escritorio, uno que reflejaba una foto de Michiru, una bebe Sakura y ella sonriendo.

Sera una tarea difícil pero cumplirá y volverá. De todas maneras nada cambiara.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta capto su atención.

"Adelante"

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Hyuga Braun, su general mas cercano. Era un hombre de un poco mas de cuarenta años, tosco, alto de cabello muy corto con entradas profundas con porte de estar siempre rasurado, portando al igual que ella, el usual e imponente uniforme militar de Urano, color azul oscuro de cuello alto acompañado de un broche de oro entre los pliegues con el símbolo del planeta con detalles bordados en color dorado que iban desde sus hombros y a lo largo de su atuendo, completado por unas gruesas botas negras y numerosas medallas y condecoraciones en su torso.

"La consiguieron?"

"Si" respondió el general adentrándose en el despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Excelente" dijo extendiendo su sonrisa satisfecha "Manda un escuadrón de exploración"

El general asintió para luego tomar asiento en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio "Tomara unos dos meses llegar ahí"

"Prepáralos" le indico la rubia con tono serio "Partirán mañana mismo"

Braun asintió "Entendido-" dijo quedando en silencio unos segundos "Sera una misión dificil"

"Pero no imposible" Haruka se levanto para servirse un trago para después volver a tomar asiento, tomo un sorbo mientras le hacia una seña a su amigo para que también se sirviera uno "Es verdad que es considerada la sailor más poderosa- yo misma lo comprobé ya hace mucho" continuo con una gran confianza evidente en su rostro "Pero nosotros lo somos aun mas"

El hombre la observo estoico mientras se servía un trago "Esa es una afirmación atrevida mi comandante" dijo antes de llevarse el pequeño vaso de cristal a sus labios.

"Para este momento nos hemos preparado por tanto tiempo Braun" hablo Haruka adquiriendo un semblante que rayaba en lo vil "Es eso o la obscuridad. Tu lo sabes mejor que yo" Haruka tomo otro trago antes de continuar "Yo necesito el Cristal Zafiro- por eso nos haremos _mejores_ que ella" se inclinó por sobre el escritorio para verlo mas de cerca y dedicarle una mirada lacerante "Y lo vamos a conseguir. Estamos claros?" dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

El general por su lado la escuchaba atento "Cual es el plan?"

"Nos infiltraremos" planteo la rubia volviendo sostener su mentón con sus manos pensando "La confrontación directa no es una opción" continuo tensando la mandíbula "Una vez estén adentro iremos nosotros"

Braun termino su trago antes de ponerse en pie "Eso nos tomara años Tenoh" respondió el general poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos "Y no disponemos de mucho tiempo"

Haruka soltó una breve risa después de escuchar lo último "Mira. Hagamos una cosa-" propuso la rubia poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia donde estaba su amigo quedando frente a frente "Tu haces lo que tengas que hacer. Y yo hago lo que tenga que hacer" la rubia quien era apenas un poco mas alta que el general lo miro directo a los ojos "Eso quiere decir que el escuadrón sale mañana con la única misión de infiltrarse al rango más alto y su círculo más cercano" ladeo su cabeza ligeramente a un lado haciendo énfasis en lo que decía "y yo misma me encargare que dispongamos del tiempo suficiente"

Braun la miraba en aparente calma, sus oscuros ojos parecían analizar todo lo que ella decía. Pasaría un tiempo antes que dijera algo "Dices ir en contra de la obscuridad pero hablas como si ya estuvieses sumergida en ella" dijo en un tono bajo y estoico antes de pasarle por un lado.

Haruka tenso la mandíbula al instante, se contuvo en silencio mientras lo miraba llegar a la puerta "Ese es nuestro destino Braun-" trago hondo "Uno que quiero evitar a toda costa"

Girando la perilla el general le lanzo una última mirada "El escuadrón saldrá mañana a primera hora" volteo abriendo la puerta haciendo un ademan para despedirse "Te estaré informando"

\- 0 -

Ella no quiso mentir, de corazón no quiso hacerlo.

 _ya llegaste?_

Dejo que en sus labios rosas se formara una pequeña sonrisa al ver el mensaje aparecer en la pantalla de su teléfono.

 _voy llegando, estoy bien_

Volvió a mentir, si sigue así pronto se le hará costumbre.

 _Ok_

La respuesta solo confirmaría su teoría de que Raye era probablemente el chico más crédulo de todo el reino.

Pronto llegaría el que Sakura pensaba era el enésimo mensaje de Hikari en invadir la memoria de su teléfono.

 _ya llegaste mamita?_

Mamita? Es enserio?

 _VOY LLEGANDOOO_

Le escribió a ver si por fin se quedaba tranquila.

 _ugh no te creo nada.. solo escribe de vez en cuando para saber que estas viva ;(_

Ella y su exageración de siempre.

 _Jajaja tonta.. estoy bien! si te llama mama dile que estoy contigo porfa_

Sakura estaba sentada contra la pared de un faro con las piernas cruzadas, tenia un pequeño audífono puesto en su oído izquierdo escuchando música mientras escribía en su teléfono.

Su largo recorrido desde que abandono la academia la termino trayendo hasta aquí.. si bien la joven rubia parecía estar siempre gravitando alrededor de la playa nunca se había animado a caminar hasta el faro por lo lejos que quedaba de todo.. pero ahora que estaba aquí es muy probable que este lugar se convierta es su nuevo escondite favorito, le encanta la sensación de poder estar sola junto al mar.. y aunque bueno, es verdad que ella siempre terminaba en la playa y que todo el mundo lo sabia.. pensar que se tardaran mucho en encontrarla es un alivio.

Por muy obvio que parezca este será su pequeño escondite secreto, no le dirá a nadie.

No pasaría mucho antes que volviera a escuchar el timbre de su teléfono.

 _menos mal que ibas llegando ¬_¬ dale pues_

Debía confesar que se sentía un poco mal por hacer preocupar asi a sus amigos, después de todo le habían hecho casi jurar por sobre todo lo mas sagrado en el reino que se fuera directo a su casa y les avisara.

Sakura soltó un suspiro que ni ella sabia estaba aguantando y con el dorso de su mano se limpio una lagrima que se asomaba por su ojo.

La verdad es que ella solo quería sentirse segura por un rato y estar aquí era lo único que la hacia sentir así.. y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que en toda su corta vida había escuchado a Setsuna-mama contarle historias de como su mama adoraba el mar y como parecía ser uno con el, tiene sentido que después de todo lo que ha pasado este dia haya terminado aquí.

La rubia flexiono las rodillas hacia su pecho abrazando sus piernas mirando el atardecer ponerse en el horizonte.

Llamenla tonta pero.. a Sakura le gustaba pensar que su mama vivía en el mar y que justo en este momento la estaba acompañando.

Así pasaria la tarde y luego de unas cuantas demasiadas canciones ya llegaba la noche haciendo que se pusiera de pie agarrando sus cosas para empezar su camino de vuelta, metio el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su falda siempre manteniendo el audífono en su oído izquierdo.

Alzo la mirada para ver el recorrido que le esperaba y exhalo profundo, por mas que adoraba su nuevo escondite tenia que admitir que el camino a casa iba a ser un total fastidio.

Poco despues empezaria a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas.

Una sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en su rostro al escuchar el piano del intro "If _I could begin to be.. half of what you think of me~"_ canto cerrando los ojos dejandose llevar _"I could do about anything.. I could even learn how to love.."_

Sakura siguio cantando y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo ya se movia lentamente al ritmo de la cancion _"...I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that is true~"_ siguio dando un giro sobre la arena _"-Cause I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you"_ abrio sus brillantes ojos para mirar a la luna que ya se encontraba iluminando el cielo de la noche _"Look at you go- I just adore you.. I wish that I knew~"_ alzo la voz y ella sabia que lucia como la chica mas cursi del mundo pero no le importaba _"What makes you think I'm so special..?"_

En un movimiento que parecía practicado se quito el morral para dejarlo entre sus brazos y seguir danzando _"…when I see the way you look shaken by how long it took.. I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you~"_ asi serguiria hasta llegar a la salida de la playa _"Love like you.. love me like you~"_

Si habia algo de lo que si estaba segura es que la musica podia hacer que hasta el peor día se hiciera bonito, asi sea por los tres minutos y medio que duraba cada canción.

Sakura subio por las escaleras hasta adentrarse por la acera camino a su casa tarareando para si misma la siguiente cancion con su morral de vuelta en su espalda cuando el movimiento de lo que parecía ser una sombra capto su atención, sus ojos se posaron en la esquina de donde provino el movimiento a unos cuantos metros en frente de ella haciendo que sus piernas dejaran de moverse en el proceso.

"Quien es?" dijo la rubia intentando enfocar la mirada pero la obscuridad de la noche no ayudaba "Que busca?" continuo alerta llevando un pie adelante del otro en posición de combate.

Solo pudo escuchar una risa sarcástica en respuesta "Si te dijera saldrías corriendo linda" hablo la voz gruesa de un hombre "De verdad quieres saber?" pregunto el extraño saliendo de la esquina lentamente para revelarse ante la luz de un cercano poste portando una sonrisa de medio lado.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso al observarlo, el tipo era realmente gigante y horrible.

 _tsk_ La rubia fruncio el ceño ante su aparente desventaja, miro a su alrededor rápidamente para ver que otra cosa podría usar para defenderse.

"A ver a ver" hablaba el tipo mientras se acercaba y se lamia los labios cual lobo mirando a una presa "Deja y te digo mas de cerca" sus pasos eran como los que podía dar un ogro, largos y lentos.

Al ver que no tenía mucho tiempo Sakura respondió corriendo hacia el lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ante esto el hombre se detiene en aparente señal de victoria "Ah con que tu también lo quieres?" se rio mostrando los dientes con la mirada perversa.

Sakura aprovecho la distracción del hombre y ya cuando tenia suficiente impulso salto a un lado hacia la pared para después girarse en el aire y clavarle una patada en la cara con el talon de su pie lo mas fuerte que pudo.

"MALDICION! ARGH!" grito el tipo agarrándose la nariz que estaba sangrando "MALDITA MOCOSA"

Sakura cayó sobre sus pies firme, dio unos pasos hacia atrás abrumada para luego salir corriendo a donde ya había visto lo que parecía un palo.

"VAYAN POR ELLA!" el hombre grito a todo pulmón señalándola con una mano mientras la otra sostenia su nariz "NO LA DEJEN IR!"

 _"Maldición!"_ murmuro la rubia.

Como para cerrar con broche de oro este gran dia, ahora se la querían llevar una cuerda de locos en medio de la noche.

Giro su cabeza para ver cuantos la seguían _"son solos dos"_ penso mientras volvia a ver hacia adelante, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una calle mas despejada parando para después mirar a todos lados agitada.

"Para donde crees que vas?" dijo uno de los hombres desde uno de sus costados sorprendiéndola haciendo que esta se volteara.

Sakura trago hondo "Desgraciado" siseo amenazante mientras sujetaba el palo fuertemente con una de sus manos "No se saldrán con la suya"

"Uyuyuii eso crees?" hablo otra voz sarcástica desde su espalda.

Sakura escucho a los hombres reir mientras intentaba concentrarse en pensar que carajos podía hacer en una situación como esta, después de todo había paz y nunca había pasado por nada ni parecido a esto. Vio el palo que tenia en la mano y recordando lo que les habia enseñado la Srta Akagi, con su otra mano intento concentrarse e infusionar algo de su poder en el.

 _"vamos"_ susurro para si misma sosteniendo su mano libre por sobre el objeto, estaba temblando, respiro profundo tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Pudo sentir como el hombre que tenia a su espalda empezaba a dar pasos acercándose "Vamos nena no te opongas"

La joven rubia trago saliva impaciente, esto no estaba funcionando.

"Oye- Argh!" Sakura escucho al otro hombre agonizar y caer al piso, miro al frente para verlo retorcerse en el suelo y no pudo evitar abrir ojos impactada, luego alzo la mirada para ver lo que -y sin importar que tan oscuro estaba- le parecería la cara más bella que haya visto jamás.

La figura de una chica de tés tan blanca como la luna llena se revelo ante ella, con facciones que rayaban en lo perfecto, cabello largo y negro con penetrantes ojos oscuros. Portaba un sweater de capucha gris, unos angostos jeans que delataban una delgada contextura y unas gomas blancas.

Sakura se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que la misteriosa chica la habia pillado mirando fijo.

 _que bella_

La rubia vio como la otra chica después levantaba su mano señalando hacia ella "Ten cuidado"

 _Oh_

"NADIE TE PODRA SALVAR NENA" grito el hombre que se abalanzaba hacia ella.

Y sin saber ni cómo ni cuando, Sakura ya se había girado sobre su propio eje y con la punta del palo le dio un golpe seco en el cuello al hombre nockeandolo instantáneamente, la rubia mantuvo su posición por un minuto completo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar, bajo la guardia temblorosa mirando el objeto en su mano con los ojos abiertos en total conmoción.

"Lo lograste" escucho a la misteriosa chica decir

Despues de soltar el objeto de su mano Sakura se llevo las manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas que salían a borbotones ante lo que estaba viendo.

El hombre yacia en total inconsciencia ante sus ojos.

"Descuida no lo mataste" volvió a hablar la chica desde su posición.

"Como sabes?" La rubia pregunto volteando a verla.

"Apenas y lograste infusionar algo de poder en ese pedazo de cosa" respondio con un aire algo casual llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su sweater.

Sakura parpadeo unos segundos para luego unir sus cejas en signo de frustración "Oye-" Pero que se cree esta chica? Lo que tiene de bella aparentemente lo tiene de odiosa también.

Paso el dorso de una de sus manos sobre su rostro limpiando las lagrimas"Quien eres?" pregunto Sakura sin pensarlo mucho posando sus ojos sobre la chica otravez, pero al ver la incomoda reaccion que habia causado en la pelinegra decidio cambiar la pregunta "Acaso me seguias?" insistio la rubia.

"Er-No" carraspeo un poco mirando a un lado "Sera mejor que salgas de aquí antes que despierten" hablo la pelinegra en un pobre intento de desviar el tema.

La rubia dio un paso para acercarse "Como te llamas?" la chica le despertaba mucha curiosidad.

La chica le dedico una mirada silenciosa y parecia estaba pensando si responder o no cuando en ese momento algo la distrajo haciendo desviar su mirada hacia uno de sus pies que pisaba la mano de uno de los hombres que habia derribado hace unos minutos, aparentemente sintiendo algo. Hizo un gesto de molestia y en dos zancadas ya estaba junto a la rubia sujetándola de la mano "Vamos" le dijo antes de jalarla para huir.

"Ah-" Sakura trato de decir algo pero no pudo, solo se limito a mirarla algo cohibida, la chica era mucho mas alta de lo que parecia "A donde?! oy-" intento reclamarle pero se silencio sonrojada al sentir que la chica le tomaba de mano.

"Vamos! Corre!" La pelinegra le urgio guiandola haciendo que Sakura la siguiera.

Asi el par salio corriendo dejando a los sujetos atras por toda la via pasando por el famoso puente Kaidoh hasta llegar al centro donde habia mucha mas gente. La rubia corria atras de ella "Falta mucho?" ya le dolian las piernas y ademas a todas estas, que horas eran? a estas alturas estaba segura que mama-Setsuna la iba a _re_ matar a lo que llegara.

"Una cuadra mas y llegamos" la chica volteo a verla como cual tortuga "Si corrieras como lloras ya hubiesemos llegado" dijo la pelinegra con el tono mas normal del mundo y para colmo de todo Sakura podia jurar que habia podido ver lo que parecia una minuscula pero picara sonrisa asomarse en los labios de la pelinegra antes de que volviera su mirada hacia adelante.

 _queeeee?!_ A esto Sakura le lanzo una mirada fulminante "Ridicula" musito entre dientes en un tono de voz bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelinegra la escuchara. _  
_

Siguieron su camino a travez de la ciudad hasta llegar a la estacion de policia, al entrar se separaron para tomar algo de aire en un intento de calmar la respiracion "Pues que original?" inquirio la rubia levemente arqueando su ceja al verla, la chica tenia indudablemente un problema de actitud pero tenia que admitir que bajo la nueva la iluminacion de la estacion ahora podia ver que tenia unos ojos grises increibles.

La misteriosa chica fue la primera en recuperar el aliento "No quedaba de otra" paso una de sus manos por su cabello en un esfuerzo por peinarlo "Me voy" dijo en aparente despreocupacion.

"Oye" la llamo la rubia haciendo que la chica se detuviera a mirarla, no queria agradecerle por lo grosera que se habia portado con ella pero tenia que hacerlo, despues de todo.. quien sabe que le hubiesen hecho esos tipos de no haber aparecido. Penso por unos momentos las palabras que podria decirle pero se resigno por algo corto "Gracias" dijo Sakura estudiando las facciones de la pelinegra, y pudo ver como la chica se tensaba tragando hondo.

Sakura pudo escuchar como la chica aclaraba su garganta antes de contestar "De nada" musito mirando a un lado mientras podia sus manos en el bolsillo de su sweater.

Girando su cabeza ligeramente a un lado Sakura sonrio encontrando hilarante la conducta de la pelinegra, acaso estaba nerviosa?

"Señorita" escucho la voz de un oficial llamarla a lo lejos "Señorita Tenoh" el ultimo llamado hizo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y se girara para explicarle al oficial que hacia la rubia a estas horas en la estacion, eventualmente la conversacion hizo que se fueran de la entrada y se adentraran en el lugar.

Una vez termino de hablar con los oficiales y de aguantarle los regaños a Setsuna-mama via telefonica Sakura se apuro a ir al ultimo lugar en el que vio a la chica sin nombre para ver si encontraba.. pero ya era muy tarde, se habia ido.

* * *

A/N: Nuevamente gracias por los reviews! significan mucho n.n Nos vemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola de nuevo :3 enjoy!

* * *

"En que pensabas Sakura?!" Escucho a Setsuna-mama atrás de ella reprocharle por enésima vez mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada al departamento "Que hacías sola tan tarde por ahí? Te pudo haber pasado algo!"

"No me paso nada mama estoy bien" Sakura le dijo con un aire quedo en un intento de que su mama se tranquilizara, obviamente no le diría nada de lo que de hecho _casi_ le pasa.

"Llame a Makoto y me dijo que no estabas allá, después llame a Rei y tampoco-" dijo Setsuna preocupada siguiéndola "no estabas con los chicos porque ellos estaban con ellas" insistió Setsuna viendo como Sakura se quitaba el morral para dejarlo encima de la barra de la cocina tomando asiento en una de las banquetas en frente de ella, cruzo sus brazos dejando caer su cabeza entre ellos en aparente cansancio "Después me llama la policía para decirme que te fuera a buscar alla? en donde andabas?"

Sakura la escuchaba mientras blanqueaba los ojos al hecho de que Hikari no le cubrió la espalda "Quería estar sola mama" dijo finalmente manteniendo la misma posición, bue.. de todas maneras – y gracias a la chica misteriosa- la policía la delato.

Setsuna suspiro dejando ver algo de tristeza en su rostro, todo su cuerpo paso de estar tenso a bajar la guardia dejando que sus hombros se relajaran y su brazos cayeran a los lados, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos contemplando que decir "Porque?" musito al final dando unos pasos para tomar asiento a su lado "Paso algo?" pregunto dejando que su brazo izquierdo descansara sobre la barra mientras que con su otra mano soltaba el largo cabello rubio cenizo de Sakura para luego pasar las yemas de sus dedos a través de el mimándola, si había algo que le gustaba a su niña era que le acariciaran el cabello.

Pero para el asombro de Setsuna la rubia no parecía responder al estímulo quedándose en la misma posición "Mama-" la llamo en voz baja.

La morena le respondió con un sonido le daba a entender que la estaba escuchando mientras sus dedos seguían peinando su cabello.

Sakura lo pensó por un largo rato antes de seguir "Porque nací?" cuestiono la rubia con una voz casi quebrada antes de voltear su cabeza sobre sus brazos en dirección a la morena quien parecía haber recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago "Cual.. fue el punto de que yo- naciera? Si mi-" quiso seguir pero la morena la interrumpió.

"Sakura" hablo deteniéndose en lo que hacía para luego lentamente llevar sus manos hacia sus rodillas sujetando la tela de su falda arrugándola, exhalo pensando que podía decir ante tal pregunta "Cariño-" intento decir algo pero quedo en silencio en el camino, le hundía el corazón ver esos ojos que a pesar de su corta edad parecían ya haber pasado por las peores de las tormentas.. lucían tan perdidos y abatidos, tan cansados de buscar respuestas que - honestamente la morena tampoco tenía.

Setsuna termino por mantenerse en silencio avergonzada consigo misma ante la falta de palabras.

La morena recordó fugazmente la última vez que Sakura le pregunto algo tan siquiera parecido a esto, era solo una pequeña niña a la que pudo fácilmente maquillarle los hechos para luego darle vuelta al asunto.. una y otra vez, asi fue siempre por las pocas veces que llego a ocurrir, pero ahora.. Sakura ya no era una niña, con casi catorce años era otra cosa.. ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Por muy inquebrantable que pueda ser su carácter, en estos momentos, Setsuna solo podía guardar silencio ante la urgencia de la joven rubia. Porque a decir verdad, le aterraba el hecho que lo que sea que diga pueda llegar a afectar a Sakura.

 ** _-flashback-_**

 _Setsuna se encontraba en su cuarto terminando de analizar una de las teorías que habían discutido más temprano en el laboratorio cuando escucho el sonido de dos toques tronar a través de la madera de la puerta anunciando la llegada de alguien "Pasa Haruka" dijo Setsuna sabiendo que solo la rubia tocaba así a la puerta._

 _"Aye Setsuna" saludo Haruka entrando al cuarto, llevaba sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella mirando el montón de papeles que estaban encima del escritorio donde se encontraba la morena "Que tal tu dia?" pregunto casual, aunque Setsuna pudo percibir algo diferente en su voz._

 _"Ha sido pesado"_

 _Haruka emitió un sonido dándole a entender que la había escuchado, guardo silencio un rato mirando lo que hacía antes de seguir "Estas muy ocupada?"_

 _Setsuna exhalo ligeramente para luego quitarse las gafas de lectura y ver a la rubia "En realidad si" admitió girando en su silla para dedicarle toda su atención a la rubia "Pero como se que igual no me dejaras en paz hasta que te escuche lo dejare asi" ironizo la morena aprovechando de detallar las facciones de rubia frente a ella, debía admitir que se veía algo desorientada "A ver, que te trae por aquí-" la morena se detuvo pestañeando al percatarse de lo que traía puesto la rubia "Saliste en pijamas?"_

 _Haruka soltó un leve gruñido en resignada respuesta para luego sentarse en la orilla de su cama "Es complicado"_

 _"Cuentame. Que paso?"_

 _Luego de eso la rubia saco sus manos para pasárselas por su cabello en señal de duda, respirando profundo unos segundos antes de empezar "Tu sabes que-" Haruka hablo dejando que sus codos reposaran encima de sus rodillas juntando sus manos en el proceso "Michiru y yo.. ya- tenemos muchos años casadas y-" se detuvo otra vez pensando "Con el tiempo una se tiene que poner creativa y.." Haruka pauso un rato mordiéndose el labio inferior "Ademas, Hotaru tiene ya mucho de haberse ido a la universidad" añadió repentinamente para luego quedarse callada otra vez buscando que decir._

 _Setsuna arqueo la ceja asintiendo en un intento de buscarle algún sentido a lo que decía Haruka "Aja?"_

 _"Um-" la rubia aclaro su garganta para ganar algo tiempo antes de seguir "El punto es que" Haruka fijo su mirada en la morena "Michiru se ha sentido muy mal últimamente, no le gusta como huelo, no quiere comer.. vomita todas las mañanas y su humor parece haberse montado en una montaña rusa" continuo sin poder ocultar la ansiedad que le causaba el tema en su voz "N-no se que le pasa" soltó la rubia sin más, que termino por silenciarse y tensar su quijada._

 _Setsuna le lanzo una mirada curiosa a la rubia "Que tan creativa te pusiste Haruka?" le pregunto sincera sin recibir respuesta alguna, guardo silencio un largo tiempo conectando los puntos y procesando lo que le acababa de decir la rubia – considerando y descartando todas y cada una de las posibles enfermedades que podrían haber afectado a Michiru, pero todo se reducía a una misma conclusión.. una que cabe a resaltar le parecía muy improbable por la falta de cierto órgano dentro de los pantalones de su amiga "Haruka. No soy doctora pero eso suena a síntomas de embarazo" concluyo._

 _Haruka trago grueso "Tu crees?" susurro en un tono agitado muy no característico de ella._

 _Setsuna no pudo evitar extender sus labios formando una sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan desorientada y nerviosa, después de todo no era algo que se podía ver todos los días. Aunque honestamente - la posibilidad de que Michiru este embarazada hacia que incluso a ella se le llenara el corazón de un sentimiento de nerviosismo pero más que todo de felicidad también._

 _Si, se sentía feliz por ellas ante esa alocada idea que por cierto -y ahora que lo pensaba- no tenia ningún tipo de sentido. En primer lugar.. nunca le dijeron nada, ni le avisaron y segundo, a todas estas.. como es que podían concebir si las dos eran mujeres? Quizá pidieron ayuda a Serenity? Kakyuu? Seiya? o a lo mejor se decidieron por inseminación artificial? Quien sabe.. Lo cierto es que Setsuna no quiso averiguar y solo pregunto lo que cualquier amiga haría._

 _"Porque no se ven con Ami?" añadió la morena "Asi salen de dudas"_

 _"Mañana iremos" contesto Haruka rápidamente._

 _"Bueno. Mañana sabrás que tiene tu esposa finalmente" siguió para luego reírse al verle la cara de mortificada a la rubia "Tranquila tonta, estoy casi segura que no es nada malo" razono la morena para luego detenerse y alzar una de sus cejas como si se hubiese percatado de algo "Por cierto- dejaste a Michiru sola sintiéndose mal?" Setsuna la cuestiono alarmada "No me digas que saliste huyendo de sus cambios de humor?!"_

 _Haruka trago hondo levantándose de golpe "Eh-"_

 _"Estas loca?!"_

 _La rubia levanto sus manos rápido negando con ellas "Nonono- es que me dijo que quería un pedazo de esa torta de chocolate y nueces que hiciste el otro dia" expreso Haruka masajeando su nuca con una de sus manos "Vine por eso. Me das un trozo?"_

 _Era oficial, Michiru estaba embarazada "Por supuesto Haruka-"_

 _Haruka exhalo aliviada._

 _"Cuando la vuelva a hacer"_

 _"Que?!"_

 _"Se termino ayer"_

 ** _-fin flashback-_**

Como darle una respuesta a Sakura cuando ni ella misma ella entendía que le había pasado a Haruka? Que fue lo que posiblemente pudo obligar a la Sailor que parecía estar siempre dispuesta a todo, incluso a venderle el alma al mismísimo diablo con tal y proteger a los que amaba, a abandonarlo todo de un día para otro?

En un principio Setsuna, asi como todas las demás Sailors, pensaron que esto se debía a la desaparición de Michiru. Era lo mas lógico, despues de todo, la aguamarina significaba todo para Haruka, era su amor eterno, esposa y madre de sus hijas. Por la Reina! a ella también le dolio en el alma la partida de una de sus mejores amigas. Ella junto con Haruka y Hotaru movieron cielo, tierra e incluso galaxias en una búsqueda que termino por quebrarles el alma.

Pero aun asi.. como es que se puede abandonar a tus amigos y a tus hijas?

Setsuna ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha intentado mediar palabra con la Sailor del viento, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

Y es indignante, considerando el hecho que Setsuna era la guardiana del tiempo. Si alguien querría algún tipo de respuesta, la obtendría precisamente de ella. De todas las Sailors, la que se supone debería tener una respuesta para todo era ella. Pero aun asi y sin importar la cantidad de veces en las que ella visitaría las puertas del tiempo en búsqueda de todas las razones posibles solo terminaría por fracasar de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Como darle una respuesta a su niña cuando Setsuna era tan víctima como ella?

 ** _-flashback-_**

 _"Cuéntamelo todo"_

 _Setsuna tomo asiento mientras veía a Michiru rondar por la cocina preparando el te sin decir mucho, pronto la aguamarina serviría un par de tazas para las dos._

 _"Gracias-"expreso la morena al recibir una taza._

 _"Te dijo algo Haruka?" inquirió Michiru sentándose en la mesa frente a ella._

 _"Si y no-" dijo la morena tomando un sorbo de su humeante bebida "Estaba muy nerviosa, solo me dijo algo de que te sentias muy mal y que hoy tenían una cita con Amy"_

 _Michiru la escuchaba mientras tomaba de su taza con la serenidad y elegancia de siempre, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios rosas al escuchar lo ultimo "Si hoy tuvimos consulta con Amy" se detuvo colocando su taza sobre su platito para luego juntar sus manos debajo de su mentón delicadamente, pensando por un momento "Tengo diez semanas de embarazo Setsuna" soltó la aguamarina con la mirada fija en la morena. Michiru sonreía como pocas veces la había visto sonreir, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad._

 _Setsuna abrió la boca pero no dijo nada quedándose asi – despues de todo, tuvo razón "Como?" pregunto para luego sonreir ella tambien "Kami!" se levantó rápidamente para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga "Felicidades Michiru-!" exclamo tomando a su amiga de la mano "Me alegro por ustedes"_

 _"Gracias Setsuna" dijo Michiru correspondiendo el gesto "Ha sido inesperado" admitió la aguamarina mientras veía a su amiga tomar asiento de nuevo "Tu mas que nadie sabes que nunca me imaginé como madre-" hablo para luego pausar unos segundos "No me malinterpretes, adoro a Hotaru con toda mi alma, es mi hija, pero- después de escuchar el corazón de algo tan pequeño hoy.. de saber que esa cosita chiquita que crece dentro de mi ha sido creada con tanto amor.. de saber que hay vida dentro de mi. Que es hija de Haruka y mia" Michiru hablaba con suavidad mientras su mano frotaba su vientre "Es un sentimiento increíble. Hace que todo tenga un nuevo sentido" confeso la aguamarina con una sonrisa calida en sus labios hinchados, su rostro apenas podía contener la emoción._

 _"Me alegro por ustedes" expreso la morena con sinceridad, le gustaba ver a su amiga feliz "Aunque me tienes que decir como es que te embarazo la campeona" exigió la morena sin poderse contener mas, y aunque sabia que le pudo haber hecho la misma pregunta a Haruka la morena prefirió hacérsela a Michiru. Este tipo de conversaciones simplemente eran mejores con la aguamarina._

 _Michiru tomaba un poco de su bebida mientras la escuchaba, para luego volver a llevar sus manos debajo de su mentón sosteniéndolo delicadamente "Bueno. Las parejas suelen tener relaciones Setsuna" añadió con un aire lógico._

 _"Eso lo se muy bien Michi" ironizo la morena en respuesta "Kami! Si es que eso es lo que mas hacen ustedes- parecen conejas" declaro escuchando como se reia Michiru._

 _"Setsuna!"_

 _"En fin" la morena nego con la cabeza mientras terminaba su bebida "El punto es que hasta donde yo se Haruka no tiene un pene"_

 _Michiru mantuvo la misma posición mientras la escuchaba, dio un suspiro que terminaría por cambiar su semblante divertido a uno pensante "Asi es- de hecho fue asi hasta hace poco" dijo Michiru finalmente cediendo ante la insistencia de la morena._

 _Setsuna emitio un sonido asintiendo._

 _"Te cuento-" empezó sigilosa, pauso unos segundos deliberando "Hace unos meses Haruka tuvo que ir a Urano por una misión- por algo de unos rebeldes provocando revueltas en una de las provincias. Aparentemente después de derrotarlos los lugareños le enseñaron esa habilidad en agradecimiento"_

 _Michiru termino su bebida antes de seguir "Digamos que Haruka tiene ahora una habilidad parecida a la de Seiya" aclaro Michiru cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa "Al principio fue algo intimidante pero despues. Debo admitir que se hizo entretenido" hablo Michiru haciendo minimo esfuerzo en ocultar el vestigio pícaro en su voz._

 _Tenia algo de sentido "Te apuesto todo lo que tengo a que si Michi" dijo la morena negando con la cabeza, esas dos no tenían remedio "Vas a tener que cuidarte mas de ahora en adelante si no te quieres convertir en una maquina de bebes. Esa Haruka no te dejara en paz"_

 _Michiru rio y justo cuando se disponia a decir algo fue interrumpida por otra voz "Que yo que?" atajo Haruka entrando en la cocina, tenia el cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor de su cuello._

 _"Nada campeón" rio la morena desviando el tema "Me entere que serás papa, felicidades- o debería decir mama?"_

 _"Ah-" Haruka aclaro su garganta "Arigatou. Setsuna" dijo extendiendo una sonrisa de medio lado orgullosa, dio unos pasos hacia ellas "Y Pamá esta bien gracias" añadió sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de Michiru._

 _"Pamá?" cuestionó Setsuna frunciendo el ceño acompañada por Michiru que tenía cara de saber lo que venía._

 _"Claro- papa más mama. Pamá"_

 _La lógica de la rubia si que era algo innovador "Ah ok"_

 _"Haruka eso fue terrible" hablo la aguamarina "Harás que me regresen las nauseas" miro a la rubia pasar sus manos a través de su cabello peinándolo._

 _"Que tiene? Ya verán, sera lo primero que diga el bebe" anuncio Haruka confiada "Verdad que si campeón?" pregunto con entusiasmo antes de acercar su mano al vientre de su esposa acariciándolo "Ya tenemos todo planeado" le hablo al vientre de Michiru como si de verdad este le escuchara.  
_

 _Michiru nego riendo con Haruka entrelazando sus manos con la de la rubia "Apenas y se esta formando y ya hablas de tener todo planeado?- Ademas que te hace pensar que sera varon?" pregunto la aguamarina lanzandole una mirada ironica, sintio como la mano de la rubia se volteaba debajo de la suya para aferrarse a ella.  
_

 _"Me gusta pensar que sera niño" respondio Haruka tornandose mas seria mientras hablaba "De ser niña no la dejaria en paz nunca- lo mas probable es que me termine odiando"  
_

 _Setsuna rio ante el comentario, les habia pasado mas de una vez con Hotaru asi que era mas que factible "Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista tienes razon"_

 _Michiru por su lado la seguia mirando curiosa "Yo creo que sera niña. Una que jamas te odiaria mi amor"_

 ** _-fin flashback-_**

Quien lo diria, Haruka terminaria teniendo la razon. Con la diferencia de que Sakura la termino odiando por razones totalmente diferentes.

"Olvidalo mama" dijo Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena "Me ire a dormir"

Setsuna vio a la chica levantarse "Cariño-" hablo la morena en un tono calmado llamando la atención de Sakura "Se que tienes muchas dudas, que nada tiene sentido para ti. Pero no me corresponde a mí darte esas respuestas- tu papa es la única que lo puede hacer"

"Como puedes decir eso?" refuto la joven indignada "Esa tipa se fue hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo de ella! Solo la he visto por fotos y aun asi piensas que me dara respuestas?!" exclamo la joven extendiendo sus brazos a los lados enfatizando lo que decía, sus ojos brillaban glaseados por las lagrimas contenidas y sus labios temblaban mientras hablaba "Que te hace pensar que alguien que nunca se ha dignado a verme.. se dignara a darme alguna respuesta?"

"Lo hara" contesto la morena serena. Porque asi lo pensaba, a pesar de la ausencia que tanto dolia. Setsuna aun confiaba en lo mas profundo en Haruka "Cuando lo crea conveniente"

Sakura fruncio el ceño frustrada "Que te pasa mama?! hablas como Hotaru- Lo único que hacen es defenderla!" exclamo con la voz quebradiza, solto un gruñido exasperada para luego agarrar su morral "Como pueden defender a alguien que las abandono por tantos años?" exclamo angustiada "Ah no, pero como ahora le salio del forro hacer su tan anticipada aparicion en la ceremonia de iniciacion entonces todos estan súper felices" Sakura río agridulce "Vaya autoestima el de ustedes"

Setsuna sintió como un escalofrío empezaba a recorrer la punta de sus manos pasando por su cuerpo hasta los pies causando que abriera los ojos como platos "Que dices?"

La joven rubia se cubrio los ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos limpiando algunas lagrimas "Uranus vendrá a la iniciación" murmuro temblorosa, su pecho subia y bajaba agitado.

Setsuna tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta pensando. Finalmente habia llegado el momento "Sakura" la llamo antes de ponerse en pie, acercandose a su joven hija para luego envolverla en un abrazo "No tengo las respuestas que necesitas pero.. tengo algo que te puede ayudar a encontrarlas" dijo volviendola a ver sosteniendola por los hombros "Ven- te lo mostrare" continuo para despues dirigirse a su cuarto.

Sakura guardo silencio mirandola para después seguirle.

Una vez dentro la rubia se tiro en la cama boca abajo mientras Setsuna se adentraba en su closet en busqueda de algo "Tenia pensado dartelo el dia de tu cumpleaños pero creo que este es el mejor momento" hablo la morena desde adentro del closet mientras tiraba algunas cosas a su espalda.

Sakura murmuro algo incoherente asintiendo desde su posicion mientras escuchaba el sonido de las cosas caer sobre la alfrombra "Tengo sueño" balbuceo agotada palpando la cama sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo en abrir los ojos hasta que consiguio una almohada a la cual abrazar, Sakura solo queria que ese dia se terminara. Eventualmente el ruido cesaria para luego sentir el peso de Setsuna abombar las sabanas a su alrededor.

"Michiru me dio esto un dia antes de desaparecer" anuncio Setsuna para despues ver como Sakura se levantaba lentamente para ver lo que tenia en manos. Al verlo, su semblante cansado parecia haberse esfumado para despues tornarse en uno totalmente fascinado. Se trataba de un pequeño cofre color turquesa con detalles color dorado oscuro adornado en el centro con el simbolo del planeta Neptuno. Lo vieron por un largo rato sin decir nada, Sakura parecia totalmente cautivada por el pequeño cofre "Tu mama quiso que lo guardara hasta que llegara el momento correcto" musito Setsuna pasando sus dedos encima de la pequeña reliquia pensando, lo sostuvo un rato dudando antes de finalmente entregarselo a la joven rubia "Ese momento ha llegado"

* * *

A/N: Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews :) por ahora seguimos en el arco de Sakura donde ella ira descubriendo muchas cosas que son muy importantes para entender los eventos que estan por venir. Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Buenas buenas siento haberme demorado tanto por el update pero pertenezco a ese exodo masivo que es el venezolano y se me ha hecho bien dificil actualizar.

enjoy :)

* * *

Rei miro el pequeño cofre analizándolo "Dices que Setsuna te dio un cofre sin llave?"

La joven rubia solo asintió sin decir nada. Estaban reunidos los tres aspirantes junto a la Sailor del Fuego en el Templo Hikawa.

"Eso no tiene sentido" intervino Hikari "Para que te darían algo que no puedes abrir?"

La mujer pelinegra no dijo nada observando la pequeña reliquia en sus manos, ojeando todos los detalles que este poseía. Era obvio que en algún momento perteneció a Michiru. Trago grueso pensando lo peor, como es que Setsuna nunca le había comentado nada? Si Michiru le entrego ese tesoro es porque ya presentía lo que le sucedería, la aguamarina ya sabía que su vida corría peligro.

Rei arrugo sus cejas en impotencia, Michiru siempre lo supo.

Y esa era precisamente la pieza que faltaba a su rompecabezas.. si bien la sacerdotisa era la mas intuitiva de las Inners, ese dia sus habilidades solo pudieron anticipar lo que ocurriría un par de horas antes solo para llegar a encontrarse con una Michiru que terminaría por desvanecerse ante sus propios ojos.

Rei solo podia imaginar el infierno por el que paso la aguamarina.. Michiru sabia lo que le iba a pasar pero nunca dijo nada, se guardo todo para si misma.

Pero con que intención? A quien quería proteger? El corazón de Rei quería creer que Michiru estaria protegiendo a todos de alguna posible nueva amenaza pero algo le decía que ese no era el caso. Porque a pesar de los años la premonición que habia tenido ese dia todavía seguia intacta en su mente, podia recordar cada imagen. La de Michiru siendo asesinada por alguien mas.

La Sailor del Fuego solo pudo ver la sombra de un hombre con un poder enorme asechando a la aguamarina. No era el Silencio, ni algún youma, ni siquiera alguna Sailor corrompida por el Caos. La imagen toda parecía una vil escena salida de alguna película de terror.

Pero sin importar lo que dijera la sacerdotisa, Serenity, al igual que las demás Sailors pensaron que se trataba de una nueva amenaza y se prepararon para lo peor, alertas ante cualquier posibilidad de invasión o aparición de alguna energía maligna que podría poner en riesgo el Reino.. pero el tiempo pasaba y mientras Setsuna siguiera sin ver nada en las puertas del tiempo.. poco a poco toda anticipación terminaría por desvanecerse hasta convertirse en una inexplicable sensación de paz, como si se trato de algún hecho fortuito que no volvería a repetirse.

Rei negó con la cabeza ante semejante _tonta_ conclusion.. aun asi – y conociendo el alcance de los poderes de Michiru – porque no le dijo nada a nadie? Ni a Haruka? Lo ultimo siendo lo mas increíble de todo.. como no le dices a su esposa que estas por morir? Llamenla como quieran.. pero esto solo le hacía sospechar aun mas en Uranus, que de por si.. a sus ojos, dejo de ser compañera de lucha y amiga desde el momento que se fue para no volver.

La mujer pelinegra volvio su mirada hacia la joven Sakura.

De todas maneras ya habian pasado muchos años de aquel momento.. y si de algo estaba segura ahora es que Michiru quiso que la clave de todo fuese precisamente su hija.

"Sakura" llamo la atención de la joven chica haciendo un ademan para que se acercara "Mantén este cofre en un lugar seguro.. no lo vuelvas a exponer, entendido?" musito seria.

La rubia alzo la mirada dudosa "Ok" respondio recibiendo el cofre en sus manos "Pudo ver algo? ..sobre la llave?"

Rei le miro silenciosa por un momento "No-" pauso por unos segundos entrelazando sus manos pensando "Pero conociendo a Neptune debe estar guardada en algún lugar" finalizo la mujer dejando que el sonido que emitían las aves posadas en los arboles aquella tarde se escuchara.

"Eso significa que tendremos que buscarla" concluyo Raye captando la atención de todas "Lo que esta dentro de esa caja debe ser muy importante"

Sakura fruncio el ceño sujetando mas fuerte el pequeño cofre "Raye. No quisiera ser-"

"No Sakura" interrumpio el pelinegro "Somos amigos nunca te dejaríamos en esto sola"

"Asi es!" anuncio Hikari abalanzando su brazo alrededor del hombro de la rubia "Acuerdate de nuestra promesa tontita. Juntas por siempre" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"No se apresuren chicos" intervino Rei en un tono serio "Antes que nada tengo que discutir esto con la Reina, una vez lleguemos a una conclusión les avisare" dijo la mujer pelinegra mirando a los chicos con serenidad "Por ahora enfoquémonos en el dia de mañana de acuerdo?" añadió Rei esbozando una calida sonrisa al ver a los chicos asentir algo nerviosos.

"Hai" susurro la rubia mientras posaba su mirada fija sobre el tesoro que sostenían sus manos "Mañana sera un dia importante" añadió melancolica.

"Vamos Sak" le llamo rápidamente Hikari sacándola del trance "Guardemos ese cofre antes que alguien lo vea" le dijo en una sonrisa.

La rubia le dedico una mirada agradecida a su amiga para luego asentir sonriendo. Hikari siempre procuraba no dejarla pensar demás "Hai" respondió firme para luego meter el pequeño tesoro en su bolso y devolverlo seguro sobre sus hombros "Vamos, Gracias Hino-san nos vemos mañana" Se despidió la rubia con un ademan antes de empezar la marcha.

"Adios Hino-san!" se despidió Hikari ondeando su mano enérgicamente "Que no vienes Raye?" pregunto antes de seguir a Sakura.

"Adelántense ya las alcanzo" dijo el chico.

"Okey pero no te tardes!" exclamo la peli castaña para después acompañar a Sakura.

"Mama" dijo Raye mirando a sus amigas alejarse "Que fue lo que paso..? Que paso con los padres de Sakura?" pregunto el chico volteando a ver a su madre mientras arrugaba sus cejas formando una mirada de impotencia y empuñaba sus manos, le dolia ver lo injusta que era la vida con Sakura.

"No lo se cariño.. nadie lo sabe. Pero- si hay algo de lo que si estoy segura ahora es que alguien tiene mucho tiempo jugando con nosotros" respondió la Sailor acercándose a su hijo para luego acariciar levemente su mejilla "Cuida a esa chica" dijo volteando su mirada a las jóvenes alejándose cada vez mas de ellos "Ella es la clave de todo"

Lo ultimo hizo que Raye tensara la mandíbula "La clave? Osea que su vida puede estar corriendo peligro n-" el chico quiso seguir pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

"Raye. Por ahora solo se que hay que cuidarla, en especial mañana.. yo ire con Serenity" finalizo la mujer "Anda con ellas. No las quieres dejar solas"

El chico solto un gruñido frustrado "Ok" respondió fugazmente "Nos vemos después mama" se despidió antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus amigas.

"No asistiré a la iniciación"

La peli castaña se detuvo en seco mirando a Sakura "Que-? De que hablas?"

Sakura giro hacia su amiga "Pues de la ceremonia" respondió lógica.

"Estas loca? Tenemos que ir es nuestro deber! Nos mataran si no vamos?! Además es tu cumpleaños!"

La rubia fruncio el ceño señal de frustración, respiro produndo conteniéndose "No quiero ir Hikari" insistió antes de desviar la mirada al horizonte. El sol se empezaba a poner.

La peli castaña intento tragar el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta "Pe-pero porque?"

"No la quiero ver" admitió la rubia en un tono quebradizo que delata la infinita ansiedad que le causaba hablar del tema "Tan solo pensar en ese momento me da nauseas" finalizo intentando decir algo mas pero termino por quedarse con los labios entreabiertos.

Hikari guardo silencio pensando que decir "Sabes.. yo siempre he escuchado cosas buenas de tu papa.. puede que no sea como pien-"

"No Hikari" Sakura la interrumpió "La obligaron a venir, se lo escuche decir a Hotaru el otro dia. Ella no me quiere ver"

Hikari pudo sentir como se le hacia otro nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensar que su padre le hiciera lo mismo "Sakura" intento razonar la peli castaña acercándose "Piensalo bien"

" _Oigan!_ " la voz de Raye a lo lejos las distrajo del tema haciéndolas voltear para ver al chico correr hacia ellas "Esperen! Alfin- porque e-sas caras? Paso a-lgo?" dijo intentando recuperar el aliento "Quien fue?!"

La rubia respondió con una leve sonrisa al verlo acercarse a ellas "No paso nada tontito"

"Ah-" solto respirando profundo, además la cara de la peli castaña era todo un poema "Y porque parece que vieron a un fantasma?"

El chico vio como la rubia empezaba a caminar seguida por Hikari "Pues porque a ese fantasma lo veremos mañana" anuncio Hikari.

Eventualmente los tres chicos retomaron su camino por la acera rumbo a la casa de la rubia "Ah" aclaro el chico intentando descifrar de lo que hablaba la peli castaña "Ahhh"

"Andas lento hoy Raye"

"Oyee-" Raye le lanzo una mirada gruñona a Hikari "Ni que fuese adivino"

"Jeje"

El chico siguió dedicándole malos ojos ante la mirada divertida de Hikari mientras seguían su camino, aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el persistente silencio de Sakura llamara la atención de la ojiverde haciendo que esta cambiara su semblante a uno serio.

Raye tenso la mandibula girando hacia Sakura que seguía caminando con la mirada fija en la acera.

Asi caminarían un largo rato hasta llegar a su destino, sumidos en un silencio que para el chico ya era demasiado incómodo "Llegamos" solto el chico odiando el tono derrotado en su voz.

"Si-" finalmente hablo la rubia levantando la mirada hacia ellos "Nos vemos chicos" se despidió la rubia intentando una sonrisa.

"Sakura-" hablo el pelinegro sin saber que decir por unos segundos mientras observaba a la rubia "Sabes que estaremos contigo pase lo que pase" siguio pero la impotencia que sentía se hacia cada vez mas evidente en su voz "No dejare que te pase nada" añadió sin mas, mudo ante la rubia que, debía admitir que incluso triste se veía bella.

"Gracias Raye" respondio la joven mirándolo "Es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes" continuo antes de esbozar una sonrisa calida.

"Por supuesto"

"Claro bobita" intervino la ojiverde "Nos vemos mañana" inquirio Hikari con un guiño antes de ver como su amiga se aferraba a su bolso dudando por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Nos vemos mañana chicos"

\- 0 -

"Adelante"

Serenity vio como la puerta de la recamara se abria para luego revelar la imagen de la Sailor del Fuego.

"Rei" hablo la Neo Reina al ver entrar a su amiga "Como estas?" inquirio Serenity mientras bajaba el papel que leía para colocarlo encima del escritorio y prestarle atención a su amiga.

"He estado mejor" respondio en un suspiro la mujer pelinegra adentrándose en la habitación.

La reina fruncio el ceño sin decir nada "Sucedió algo?" pregunto viendo como su amiga se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas "Que paso?"

La pelinegra respiro hondo para luego voltear a ver a la reina "Hoy me entere de algo que podría cambiarlo todo Serenity" hablo la pelinegra con un aire de duda en su voz "Lo cambia todo de hecho" afirmo Rei mientras veía como la rubia mujer se acercaba a ella.

Serenity entrelazo sus manos en señal de preocupación "Que quieres decir?" pregunto con mirada insistente "Pasara algo?"

"No- no por ahora" explico Rei para luego quedarse en silencio en el camino "Esto se trata de algo que ya paso"

Serenity tenso sus manos conectando los puntos "Hablas de Michiru?"

"Si" afirmo Rei inmediamente "Ella sabia todo Usagi. Ella sabia que alguien estaba detrás de ella y no dijo nada"

"Que..? Eso no tiene sentido. Michiru nunca se guardaría algo asi" dijo Serenity uniendo sus delicadas cejas en señal de confusión "Haruka hubiese hecho algo no crees?"

Rei negó con su cabeza dejando entrever la inesperada amargura que le causaba esa pregunta "Es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí Usagi" respondio Rei acercándose a la Reina que a pesar de los años seguia siendo tan ingenua como siempre "No podemos seguir confiando en Haruka"

"Eso es imposible" musito Serenity aferrando sus manos hacia si misma.

La pelinegra se percato de este gesto y decidio respirar hondo antes de seguir en un intento de mantener la compostura, Serenity simplemente confiaba ciegamente en Uranus "Hoy Sakura fue al templo para mostrarme un cofre del que nadie sabia nada" explico Rei para despues quedarse en silencio unos segundos pensando "Michiru se lo entrego a Setsuna un dia antes de desaparecer" la pelinegra intento seguir pero Serenity la interrumpio.

"No puede ser-" hablo la reina llevándose las manos a sus labios negando.

Rei guardo silencio al ver la reacción de Serenity "Sera mejor que nos preparemos para mañana"

\- 0 -

 _12:01am_

 _Ugh_

Ya con esta sería la décimo sexta vez que Sakura revisaba la hora en su teléfono.. el insomnio simplemente no se iba y la ansiedad le estaba haciendo añicos la cabeza.

Se encontraba sumergida en las sabanas de su cama con el teléfono entre sus manos, pasando sus dedos a través de la pantalla por las mismas aplicaciones una y otra vez esperando que ocurriera un milagro y le diera sueño. Pasarían unos segundos antes de que una pequeña ventana con un mensaje apareciera en la pantalla.

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura-chan! :3_

Sakura sonrió al ver el mensaje.

 _Gracias Hikari_

 _Sabía que estarías despierta_

 _Sip_

 _Como te sientes?_

Decir que estaba echa un manojo de nervios era poco la verdad.

 _Mejor_

Mientras Sakura esperaba la respuesta de Hikari otra ventana aparecería en la pantalla de su teléfono.

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura_

La rubia quiso responder de una vez pero la creciente picazón extendiéndose por todo su ojo derecho no la dejaba, se detuvo por unos segundos para tratar de calmar la sensación masajeando rápidamente sus parpados con la yema de sus dedos.

 _Gracias Raye_

Escribió Sakura rápidamente y apago la pantalla. Se puso de pie buscando ir hacia la ventana.

Como odiaba la primavera.. lo único que significaba era el comienzo de la bendita alergia que no la dejaba existir por las noches y el fastidio de celebrar su cumpleaños rodeada de gente que solo la miraba con lastima, sin mencionar el hecho de escuchar el mismo cuento de siempre.. de lo increíble que eran sus padres, de lo felices que eran cuando ella nació y del porqué de su nombre.

Ignoro la incesante vibración de su teléfono mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto para aspirar la brisa, talvez un poco de aire la ayude.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando era pequeña realmente le gustaba escuchar como eran sus padres, solía imaginárselos siendo felices con ella, le gustaba imaginarse junto a su madre abrazándola feliz, compartiendo gustos por la música, por los cosméticos, se imaginaba yendo de compras junto a ella, hablando de chicos, del amor, de su primer beso, en fin – haciendo todas esas cosas que hacen las madres con sus hijas.

Sakura suspiro agridulce llevando su delicada mano sobre su collar sosteniendo el dije con suavidad, un pequeño zafiro que suele usar desde que tiene uso de razón.

Era por esa misma razón que todos los años, el dia de su cumpleaños solia asomarse emocionada por la misma ventana, a la misma hora con la esperanza de ver llegar a esa otra gran persona del que todos le hablaban, a esperar la llegada de esa increíble guerrera que era Sailor Uranus - era lo normal no? Asi como quiso poder compartir con su madre también lo quería hacer con su padre que además estaba vivo, cierto? despues de todo quien no lo haría? Todos parecían quererla debía ser una gran persona.. y mas siendo su hija lo mas lógico es que su _padre_ viniera a verla cierto? Claro que si - era lo normal - pero aparentemente esa lógica no aplicaba a esa tan increíble guerrera.. pues el tiempo paso y la pequeña niña ilusa se canso de esperar a alguien que nunca llego.

No importaba cuanta excusa las Sailors y la Reina le inventaran por la ausencia de su padre. Para Sakura, Uranus no era mas que basura.

A estas alturas Sakura ya dudaba incluso de todas esas historias de las que tanto le hablaba Setsuna mama y las Sailors, de lo infinito que habia sido el amor de Uranus y Neptune.. Kami! Si es que algunas le habian llegado a decir que el amor de sus padres era incluso más grande que el de la Reina y el Rey, que loco no?

Si tanto se querían porque entonces Uranus no protegio a su madre? Porque nunca la protegió a ella?

Que chiste de Sailor.

Solo servía para engañar a la gente.

La verdad es que Uranus nunca las quiso, ni a su madre, ni a ella.

Sakura mordio su labio reteniendo las lagrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, ya no quería llorar mas.. no tenia sentido hacerlo por alguien que nunca lo ha hecho por ella. Con sus manos haría presión sobre sus ojos para evitar que salieran las lagrimas en un pobre intento de controlarse mientras colocaba sus codos sobre el marco inferior de la ventana, a la final terminaría abrazándose así misma mirando sin dirección alguna hacia la infinita noche que cubria el reino, asi estuvo por un largo rato hasta que desde una esquina de su mirada algo capto su atención. Sus orbes azules se posarían en un pequeño gato gris que caminaba tambaleándose lentamente y de un lado a otro por la acera de la calle frente al edificio en el que vivía, el débil gato giraría para cruzar la calle pero terminaría por desplomarse justo en medio de esta.

" _pobrecito_ " murmuro para si misma la rubia con la esperanza de que el gato se volviese a poner de pie pero al parecer no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo " _debe estar enfermo"_

La atención se Sakura se volcó sobre el pobre gato que yacía tirado en medio de la calle, espero un tiempo mas antes de decidir ayudarlo.

Aquella noche la rubia llevaba su largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello suelto con su usual flequillo de lado, tenia puesto un short con una ligera camiseta de osito panda que le hacia conjunto, asi que antes de salir decidio ponerse un sweater sobre esta por el frio y un par de snickers blancos. Salio sigilosamente de su cuarto y despues del departamento, bajando rapidamente por las escaleras de su edificio hasta llegar donde estaba el pequeño gato.

Sakura se acercó al gatito arrodillándose en el proceso " _Hola pequeñito.. no te preocupes que yo te ayudare"_ le susurraba la joven al indefenso animal que parecía estar desmayado mientras que con sus delicadas manos lo examinaba buscando si tenia alguna patita rota.

 _no parece tener nada malo_

Penso Sakura extrañada, a la final terminaria por tomarlo en sus brazos ignorando el hecho de que no muy lejos se aproximaba un auto a toda velocidad.

El sonido de la bocina la hizo voltear.

 _"No puede ser!"_ Penso sujetando el gatito con todas sus fuerzas y podia sentir como el pánico que recorria todo su cuerpo la paralizaba completamente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en esas luces que cada vez se hacían mas grandes encandilándola.

" _Maldicion!"_

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de sentir un par de brazos rodearla y alzarla a una increíble velocidad.

Sakura cerro sus ojos y el aire se escapo de sus labios con fuerza, todo su mundo dio vueltas en ese momento hasta que el sonido de su cuerpo chocar contra el pavimento de la acera le aviso que ya todo había pasado.

"En que demonios pensabas?!"

Sus parpados se alzaron para revelar la imagen de la misteriosa chica de la otra noche.

"Que- que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Sakura y de pronto se sintio tonta por haberlo hecho. Sus orbes azules se posaron sobre las orbes grises de la chica encima de ella, la pelinegra tenia sus manos sobre las suyas en una posición que ya la empezaba a incomodar. Por unos segundos Sakura delibero si la razón por la que su corazón latia tan rápido era realmente por el pánico que sintio hasta hace unos segundos o por la intensa mirada que la pelinegra tenía sobre ella.

"Pues tu que crees? Estuviste a punto de morir" siseo frustrada la pelinegra acortando aun mas la distancia entre ellas con la intensión de intimidarla, podia sentir como el pecho de Sakura subia y bajaba agitado "Que clase de aspirante se queda esperando a que se la lleve un auto?" tenso la quijada "Y se supone que tu formaras parte de los que protegerán este Reino en el futuro - que vergüenza" dijo la pelinegra alejándose de golpe al ver que los labios de la rubia se tensaban furiosos.

"Como te atreves a hablarme así ni siquiera me conoces!" exclamo Sakura con su mirada glaseada conteniéndose "Y para tu información no pensaba dejarme atropellar por el auto"

"Ah si?"

"Si" hablo Sakura decidida y por un segundo podia jurar que habia visto a la chica sonrojarse, al parecer se había percatado de algo.

La pelinegra desvió la mirada y se puso de pie, le tendio la mano a Sakura la cual acepto la ayuda poniéndose de pie también.

Sakura detallo de nuevo a la chica, era realmente alta, llevaba una ligera franelilla gris que resaltaba su esbelta figura junto con unos ajustados jeans y snickers negros "Ahora si me diras tu nombre?"

La pelinegra la vio por un momento para luego suspirar indiferente "No"

 _Increíble_

"Eres una odiosa" solto una Sakura ofuscada, esta tipa era realmente difícil.

La pelinegra la miro divertida.

"Y no creas que solo porque me has _salvado_ un par de veces voy a dejar de decírtelo" hablo Sakura haciendo énfasis con sus manos en lo que decía, se mordio el labio en silencio por unos segundos antes de seguir – habia algo en esa chica, tenia que saber su nombre - la rubia estaba decidida a saber quien era la chica asi que le tendio la mano presentándose "Mi nombre es Sakura"

La pelinegra se le quedo mirando con una de sus cejas levemente arqueada "No tienes apellido?"

"No"

"Mentirosa"

"Igual que tu" respondio Sakura que seguia con su mano extendida.

La pelinegra extendió sus labios en una leve sonrisa "Es de mala educación presentarse de esa manera sabes?" la chica hablaba mientras tomaba la mano la de la rubia en la suya "Sakura Tenoh" dijo la misteriosa chica antes de inclinarse y darle un ligero beso en dorso de su mano.

 _Que?!_

Sinceramente, Sakura intento con todas sus fuerzas controlarse pero no pudo evitarlo, para su desdicha todo su rostro probablemente parecía un tomate a este punto, simplemente no esperaba ese beso "Como sabes eso? Osea que ademas de odiosa eres una acosadora también" dijo la rubia con el tono mas firme que se pudo inventar llevandose la mano hacia si misma con disimulo.

"No soy una acosadora" respondio la chica con tono serio pero al ver toda esa duda reflejada en el – y debia admitirlo – precioso rostro de Sakura decidió seguir "A ver.. te dire mi nombre con una condición"

La rubia fruncio sus facciones ligeramente deliberando si aceptar o no, la chica ya la empezaba a intimidar - ya que si alguien que nunca habías visto en tu vida aparece de la nada cada vez que estas en problemas y que además sabe tu nombre sonaba exactamente como eso – como una acosadora. Se llevo su mano derecha para frotar su brazo izquierdo buscando tranquilizarse "Ok dime" asintió.

"Tienes que responder una pregunta" añadió la pelinegra señalando con su dedo hacia arriba haciendo alusión al numero uno.

"Esta bien"

La alta chica parecía pensar que pregunta hacer antes de continuar, deposito sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos antes de mirarla de nuevo "Porque te quedaste?"

"De que hablas?"

"Sabias que el auto venia y aun asi te quedaste" hablo la pelinegra con sus ojos grises penetrando fijo a través de ella.

"Yo" empezó Sakura con un aire tambaleante en su voz, en ese momento se le hacia realmente difícil mantener contacto visual con la pelinegra "Solo queria ayudar al gatito" explico la rubia sujetando con mas fuerza su delgado brazo.

El semblante relajado que alguna vez porto la misteriosa chica cambio al instante al escuchar lo ultimo "Pensaste que era la excusa perfecta"

Sakura sintio como su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho al escuchar esto haciendo que se le formara un nudo enorme en la garganta, la rubia intento tragarlo pero terminaría por fallar al final "Sabes mejor me voy" parpadeo algunas lagrimas secándolas con la palma de una de sus manos temblorosas rápidamente "Adios" se despidió dándole la espalda a la pelinegra.

"Tu vida vale mucho Sakura.. nunca lo olvides" hablo la joven desde su espalda, espero unos segundos a que la rubia le devolviera la mirada pero al ver que no lo hacia siguio "Por cierto mi nombre es Hana - cuidate"

Sakura extendió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la chica, volteo rapido para volverla a ver pero la pelinegra ya se habia ido - Sakura se encontraba de nuevo sola en medio de la noche, sin Hana y sin el pequeño gato que alguna vez quiso ayudar.

* * *

A/N: Esta Sakura si que es una llorona! jshddjah

Gracias a todos lo que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia :) y a Vicky por los reviews! un abrazo nos leemos pronto.


End file.
